Hope
by James Flamel
Summary: A Code LYOKO oneshot. Odd needs a date for the dance. He finds one, but he has to make a desission that may change the group forever. For my friend, Ritzuchan. OddXOC.


Yay! New story! This is a Code LYOKO one-shot for my friend, Dog of the Dead. This is my first Code LYOKO fiction. Oh, and the last name Martel has nothing to do with ToS. I hope you enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Code LYOKO. I do own my OC._

* * *

**Hope**

Odd, Ulrich, Jeremy and Aelita were sitting in math class. XANA hadn't attack for quite sometime now. Jeremy was worried, but the rest of the gang wasn't bothered. Yumi was in history class.

There was a school dance coming up in three days. Yumi and Ulrich were going together. So were Aelita and Jeremy. Aelita pleaded Jeremy to go, and he agreed. Odd was the only one with out a date.

"Hey, Ulrich. Can you help me find a date?" Odd asked. "I hope I find a girl soon…."

"Don't worry Odd, you'll find someone!" whispered Aelita.

"I'll help you find someone." Ulrich whispered back to Odd. "But she has to be from a different school, because you've asked every girl on the campus!"

Aelita, Jeremy and Ulrich started to snicker.

"Not funny Ulrich. If you hadn't asked Yumi first, she might have asked William!" Odd whispered back.

"Shush you two. We don't want the teacher angry at us!" scolded Jeremy.

"Ulrich, Odd, if you want to share romance stories, do so AFTER class. Or you could share them now, IN FRONT of the class."

"Sorry….." mumbled Ulrich and Odd.

"I told you." Jeremy stated.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the bell rang.

"Ahhh man! Now we have Chemistry. The only thing in front of our lunch! And I'm starving!" yelled Odd.

"Calm down. Be thankful you can eat." said Jeremy.

"Yeah, considering how much you eat, everyone else should be starving!" Ulrich laughed.

Aelita, Jeremy, and Yumi, who just walked up, burst out laughing.

"C'mon guys. We should probably get to class.

* * *

"Before we start the class, I have an announcement to make. We have a new student, and her name is Nadia Martel. Please make her feel welcome."

A young girl about Odd's age walked into the room. She had long brown hair tied into a bun at the back of her head. She wore a cap backwards on her head, a blue and black sweatshirt, sweat pants, a purple scarf around her neck, and black biking gloves.

"Hi, I'm Nadia Martel. Just call me Nadia. I heard that there is a dance coming up, and I was wondering if anyone would like to come with me." Nadia said to the class. "Oh, and call it a date if you will." she added, winking at Odd.

Meanwhile, Odd had hearts in his eyes. He couldn't look away from the new girl up front.

Nadia sat down at a desk next to Odd.

"Hey, can we talk after class?" she asked.

"I'd love to……" Odd replied.

* * *

After class, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita and Jeremy waited outside by a tree. They saw Nadia walking towards them.

"Hey. You guys seem like a friendly bunch. Mined if I hang out?"

"NO! We don't mind at all." yelled Odd.

"Mkay. So, what are you're names?" Nadia asked.

"I'm Odd, this is Ulrich." Odd said, pointing to himself, then Ulrich. "And this is Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremy. You could call us a gang if you will. A-A good gang." he added.

"Cool. Glad to meet you. Can you help me with classes and stuff?"

"That I can do. And Aelita can help too." said Jeremy. "And may I say you must be very hopeful to find a date three days away from the dance."

"Well, that's what my name means, hopeful!" Nadia said, flashing a huge grin.

"Since you're looking, a-ah, w-would you l-like to go to the d-d-dance………..with me?" Odd stammered.

"I'd love to! But first, we should get to know each other a bit more." she said. "How 'bout we go out to eat at a café called The Plains in four hours."

"Sure! I'd love it!" yelled Odd. He couldn't believe it. He had a date! His first real date! "I'll pick you up at eight."

As Nadia left, Jeremy whispered "If you two are going to spend a lot of time together, that might be a problem."

"Why?" asked Odd, surprised.

"Have you forgotten about XANA?" asked Aelita. "We spend lots of time fighting him."

"Yeah! Nadia might figure something out!" Yumi said.

"Well……we could tell her! And ask her to join! We'd have more help with XANA!" Odd suggested.

"That will be too risky!" yelled Jeremy. "She could tell the police!"

"Let's just see what happens tonight."

* * *

Odd rang the doorbell at Nadia's house. She answered the door.

"Hi Odd! I'm already. You ready?" she asked.

"Yep!" Odd replied.

As Nadia stepped out, she wore a white shirt with frills at the ends, long, black velvet pants, black shoes, and the same scarf she had before.

"I know what you're thinking. Not that fancy, right." Nadia said.

"No, no! You're perfect."

"Well aren't you sweet!"

* * *

As they arrived at the café, Odd asked the most important question of the night. It would determine what there relationship would be like.

"Umm, I don't how to say this, but if I told you that Ulrich, Aelita, Jeremy, Yumi and I fight a super computer called XANA, and we wanted you to join are group, what would you do?" Odd asked.

"Well, I'd want to know more…..and join! If it's ok with everybody that is." replied Nadia.

"Wow, you'd really do that if I asked you?"

"Yep! I know, I'm a bit weird sometimes."

"Hah! So am I!"

* * *

The day after the date, Odd told the Lyoko gang what happened.

"Wow! That's really cool!" Yumi said. "I vote with Odd! I want her to be part of the group!"

"Thanks Yumi." Odd replied.

"I vote Odd." said Ulrich.

"I vote no Nadia." Jeremy said.

"Jeremy!" pleaded Odd.

"I just don't think it's a good idea." replied Jeremy. "I'm sorry."

"Well, I vote Odd." said Aelita.

"Oh thank you!" cried Odd, hugging Aelita.

"Well, we better go tell her then! Odd yelled as he led the way to where Nadia was sitting.

When they got there, Odd explained the whole problem to Nadia. She took it quite well.

"Well then, since you've explained everything in lots of detail……I EXCEPT!" Nadia yelled.

"Yes!" yelled Odd.

"Oh and I will come to the dance with you."

"Double yes!" Odd yelled again.

"But there's one more thing I have to check." added Nadia.

"What's that?"

"If you're a good kisser!" she yelled as she kissed Odd.

And he kissed back.


End file.
